Snowflake
by mashfan4life
Summary: Written for the Winter Prompt challenge on Fairy Tail Mania. A collection of oneshots that are winter themed. Most will be fluffy. Various pairings and genres. latest pairing: LokixGray -Some chapters rated T for a reason
1. Snowflake: LucyxGray

**a/n:** 20 Winter Prompt challenge from FairyTailMania.

I don't know when I'll get this done but hopefully I'll get a few written....which is more than I've written in a while.

The prompts will be the title of the chapter. I'll try to make it it so that chapter and prompt are related but sometimes I get writing and things change... I guess this chapter is a pretty good example of how there will sometimes be next to no connection between the prompt and what was actually written.

Pairing: GrayxLucy  
Genre: Friendship or Romance (however you choose to see it)/ hurt/comfort-ish and fluffy

Disclaimer: (And this goes for all the chapters cause I don't want to write this twenty times) I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.

**Snowflake**

Lucy was sitting on a park bench, watching a small girl play in the freshly fallen snow, her mother near by.

She watched as the mother got down in the snow to make a snow angel, her daughter's eyes sparkling in wonder. Both laughing and looking happy. Snow was softly falling and it all looked surreal. She almost felt as if she were looking into a memory.

She smiled bittersweetly, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold wind blew.

Someone sat down roughly beside her. She turned to find Gray, only partly surprised that he wasn't wearing a coat or a shirt, even in this weather.

She turned back to the child and her mother. They both watched them quietly.

"You alright?" Gray eventually asked, seeming as unconcerned as he always did.

She looked towards him and shrugged.

"Just a little nostalgic," she said quietly, her eyes returning to the mother who was now fixing the girl's hat and rearranging her scarf.

Gray watched them too. "We all feel that way...," he said quietly.

Lucy couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away, sniffling a little in the process.

"Hey, it's ok," Gray said reasurringly, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him comfortingly.

"I know, I just miss my mom," she sniffled.

Gray was looking into the distance. "Yeah, I miss my mom too," he said.

They were silent for another few moments before Lucy got up to walk back to the guild.

Gray got up too and grabbed her shoulder. "Lucy," he said. "I know we can be annoying but... don't forget that we're here for you and that you're not alone."

She smiled at him. "I know."

He reached toward her and brushed some snow out of her hair.

"There are snowflakes caught in your eyelashes," he told her with a laugh.

"Better than tears," she said laughing, as they headed back to the guild.

"Definitely better than tears," he agreed.

**a/n: **So that's the first chapter. I'd ask for some help and advice about what to write for the next chapters but I guess that wouldn't be in the spirit of the challenge.... But if you want to request a pairing I think that would be ok! :) (hint, hint)

If you want to enter yourself, check the link to the website on my profile.


	2. Skating: ErzaxGray

**a/n: **I got a second one done! Yeppie!

Genre: romance or friendship (again, however you choose to see it) and humour/general  
Pairing: ErzaxGray (For Mystical01 :D)

Warnings: VERY fluffy....

**Skating**

"Do you guys like to skate?" Lucy asked out of the blue one day during lunch.

Erza, Natsu and Gray turned to look at her, each with either a spoon or a fork half way to their mouth.

After a moment, Natsu answered, "I can't skate," before turning back to his plate.

"You've never tried?" Lucy asked, a little surprised. She'd always pegged Natsu as the type who would try anything at least once.

Natsu looked back at her with his mouth full but before he could say anything Gray answered for him.

"Actually, he's not ALLOWED to skate anymore," he told her with a mocking laugh aimed at Natsu. "He's always melting the ice."

"And you can't just make more?" she asked him skeptically.

"I have better things to do then following him around and fixing his mistakes," Gray told her blatantly. "I do enough of that already."

Lucy looked sympathetically at the redhead energetically shoveling food down.

"Poor Natsu, skating is so much fun!"

"It's okay, I don't mind," Natsu told her with his mouth full. "Ice sucks anyway," he added as an afterthought.

Gray growled and would have thrown back an insult if Erza hadn't looked at him warningly.

"What about you Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, I don't skate," Erza told her.

"Why not?"

"I just…" Erza trailed off, looking away with her cheeks slightly tinted.

"She's afraid to embarrass herself," Gray whispered to Lucy.

"I am not! It's everyone else who's afraid to teach me!" Erza defended herself. And, while her argument was most probably true, it was also clear enough that Gray was right.

Gray looked thoughtful for a minute before getting up and heading to the door.

"Are you going to finish that?" Natsu shouted after him looking at the half full plate he was leaving behind.

Gray didn't bother answering as he exited. Natsu grumbled a bit, looked at his empty plate and then continued to eye Gray's longingly.

Gray came back moments later.

"Just take it!" he said rolling his eyes at the drooling Natsu. He held his hand out to Erza. "You, come with me."

She looked at him with eyes narrowed in confusion. When she didn't move, Gray rolled his eyes again, sighed, reached over and proceeded to pull her away by the hand.

Surprisingly she didn't complain (or beat him to death). "What's this about?" she asked instead.

"You'll see," is all she received as an answer.

When they reached the courtyard, they were greeted by a towering wall of ice. Gray lead her to the opening and, when they were inside the circular ice enclosure, closed the gap, effectively closing them off from the outside world.

"What's this?"

"Your own private skating rink," he told her with a smile. "No one to see you fall," he added in an unnecessary whispered voice.

"You're here," she said.

"You need someone to teach you," he told her.

"I don't have skates."

He pointed to a spot on the wall where a pair of skates lay waiting.

"It won't hurt to try," he told her as he pulled her over to them.

She looked around at the majestic skating rink. Snow was gently falling, making the sight more beautiful than it already was. She looked at the skates hesitantly and sighed.

"Alright. But don't laugh if I fall," she warned him.

"Wouldn't dare," he told her seriously.

She put the skates on.

"Now what?" she asked, standing a little unsteadily but looking as confident as she always did.

Gray smiled. "You move your feet."

She took the first few steps slowly and holding Gray's hand. Being Erza, she got the hang of it pretty quickly and was soon skating on her own.

"See, it's not that bad!" Gray said, skating next to her.

"No it isn't," she replied before an uncertain look came over her face. "There seems to be a slight problem," she told him after a moment of thought.

"What?"

"I don't know how to stop!" she said putting her hands up in front of her as she hit the wall.

Gray acting quickly, caught her before she hit the ground.

Once she was on her feet again, she dusted herself off before turning around to face Gray, and found him chuckling slightly.

"I said no laughing," she said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said defensively.

He stepped forward to brush some snow out of her hair.

"I was just thinking that I'll always be here to catch you when you fall," he told her.

She looked back at him, mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say.

He stepped back. "This is how you stop," he said, then proceeded to show her.

After shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she copied him flawlessly. She put her hands on her hips triumphantly and looked around.

"Alright, take this wall down and let's go get Lucy," she said.

Gray obliged and they both started skating back towards the guild. Just as they were about to go in, she stopped and turned to Gray.

"Thanks for this," she told him. "And for … what you said."

He smiled. "No problem."

She nodded and smiled at him before going in and calling to Lucy.

**a/n:** Reminder to all those who want to take the challenge (-cough- those who think they can do better than me :P)(like it's hard...), there's a link to fairytailmania on my profile.

Second reminder, feel free to request pairings and I luv reviews :D!!!!


	3. Hot Chocolate: GrayxNatsu

**a/n:** So here's another one! I actually like this one... aside from having trouble believing that _I _actually wrote it...

Pairing: GrayxNatsu

Genre: Romance (if you can call it romance...) and humor

Warnings: Rather suggestive innuendos....

**Hot Chocolate**

"Hot chocolate sucks," Gray growled at the mage sitting across from him.

"No it doesn't," Natsu growled back.

Lucy sighed. This had been going on for fifteen minutes already.

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't"

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"It sucks!"

"_You_ suck!" Natsu shouted.

Gray stopped for a moment and quirked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I think you'll find we both... _suck_," he said, drawing out the last word to emphasize it.

Natsu frowned in confusion. "What do you...?" he started. Gray wiggled his eyebrows, smirk becoming more pronounced. "Oh...!" Natsu said understanding, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Lucy's head shot up. This was new. "What...?" she started to ask.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Um, yeah... well... Hot chocolate... doesn't,"he said, a little flustered.

Gray groaned. "Lucy! Help me out here!"

"Well, I actually... I agree with Natsu," she told him.

"You see!" Natsu shouted victoriously.

"When you come from the freezing cold, hot chocolate is the perfect thing to warm you up," she explained.

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "I don't have that problem..." he told her, unmoved.

"Oh, right..." Lucy said, remembering she was talking to a guy who walked around naked in the worst of snowstorms.

"Well, neither do I and I still say hot chocolate is awesome!" Natsu argued.

"I don't like hot things," Gray argued back.

"Natsu's hot," Lucy said, before blushing as Gray and Natsu turned questioning eyes her way. "I meant because of the fire. The fire!" she defended animatedly.

"And that would be a good point," Gray started, "if I liked Natsu."

"Well you don't have to say it so bluntly, jerk!" Natsu said getting up, his fist flaming. He paused, his flame dying down, as he got an idea. He grinned smugly at Gray. "I bet I could get you to like hot chocolate..."

If Lucy hadn't known better, she would have said it sounded almost suggestive.

"I don't think you c-" Gray started but was cut off by Natsu tugging him forward by the shirt to whisper in his ear. When Natsu backed away, Gray was left standing motionless, lips slightly parted and eyes clouded over with something Lucy couldn't identify. "...Hot chocolate rules," he said huskily, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him hurriedly towards the door.

The sudden movement caused Natsu to emit a sound akin to a squeak and then they were gone.

Leaving Lucy to wonder what she had just witnessed.

**a/n: **Hope it wasn't too horrible! XD I love my reviews and don't be shy about requesting pairings. :D

Short reminder that this is for the winter prompt challenge on FTM.


	4. Snowman: ft Gray and Natsu

**a/n: **This one is REALLY random and I honestly don't know how (or why...) I came up with it.

Anyway, it's short so I posted it at the same time as the last chapter so that people wouldn't get too excited seeing a new chapter only to realize it was this short...XD

I should probably warn readers that there may be a few chapters as short as this one... If there aren't I dunno how I'll ever get this done...

Enough rambling on about the shortness. (The author's note is longer than the chapter...)

Pairing: well.... Gray Natsu but only cause there the only ones featured. They aren't really paired...

Genre: Humor and Random

Warnings: .... none whatsoever.

**Snowman**

Natsu walked to Gray and pointed at him.

"Snowman," he stated, completely straight faced.

Gray blinked. "What?"

"Snowman," Natsu repeated without having moved.

"I'm an ice mage," Gray told him dryly. "_ICE."_

Natsu stared at him, finger still pointing. "Snowman."

And with that he walked away.

**a/n:** yup... don't really know what to say about this XD

R&R and request pairings :D!


	5. Frostbite: GrayxLeon

**a/n: **doubles as my attempt at the unseen pairing challenge on FTM.

Pairing: GrayxLeon  
Genre: Romance...ish  
Warnings: shounen-ai

**Frostbite**

Natsu had been staring rather intently at Gray's neck for the past few minutes.

"What's that on your neck?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Gray scrambled to cover the mark with his hand, causing the visiting Leon to chuckle.

"Shut up," Gray mumbled.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you-?" Gray started to ask as he was shoved up against a wall. _

"_Using a golden opportunity," Leon answered the unfinished question, before stealing a heated kiss from Gray's unsuspecting lips. _

"_W-why?" Gray stuttered uncharacteristically trying to piece the current events together._

"_I like getting what I want," Leon responded. "And this is something I've wanted for too long to wait any longer." _

"_What the hell?" Gray said angrily, pushing Leon of of him. _

_Leon chuckled. "I _will _make you mine." _

"_I'd like to see you try!" Gray scoffed and attempted to walk away but was stopped by powerful arms pinning back to the wall. _

"_You want this too," Leon whispered in his ear. _

"_Like hell I do!" Gray shouted, trying in vain to get free._

_Leon chuckled again. "If you don't want this, why aren't you running away?" he said, placing a cool kiss on Gray's neck. _

"_I'm trying, idiot!" _

"_No you aren't. I'm not holding on that tightly and you could easily get free if you were determined to," Leon told stepping back, arms still on either side of Gray but leaving enough room so that he could easily slip out of his hold. Which he didn't, but instead scowled and looked away. "That's what I like about you," Leon told him, turning his face back to look at him. "You don't give up when you want something." _

_Gray shivered involuntarily as Leon traced a finger down his jugular, causing him to tilt his head up. Leon chuckled darkly and leaned forward to bite Gray's neck. Gray hissed as an ice cold, and not entirely unpleasant, feeling raced through his body. _

"_Consider yourself frostbitten," Leon whispered lewdly and cut off any reply Gray might have made with another searing kiss._

_Gray found himself wrapping his arms around Leon's neck and kissing back eagerly. _

"_Damn it," he growled as they broke apart before pulling Leon back towards him. _

_End Flashback_

"So?" Natsu asked again. "What is it?"

"Frostbite," Gray mumbled, making his way towards the door.

**a/n: **R&R and don't be shy about requesting pairings! It would help me, actually!


	6. Ice: GrayxNatsu

**a/n:**well.... I think I'm making steady progress on this...

**Ice**

It definitely wasn't a good sign, Lucy decided, that the guild had been turned into a block of ice.

She had hoped, foolishly perhaps, that the softly falling snow she'd woken to was a sign that the day would be peaceful. But, if the ice palace she was walking towards was any indication, it would seem she had been wrong to hope for peace.

Gray was pissed, as far as she could tell.

And if he was this mad, chances were Natsu had something to do with it.

"What the hell happened to the guild?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned to see Natsu and happy coming toward her.

"You're not in there?"she asked him.

"No, why would I be?"

"I just assumed.... I mean, clearly Gray is pissed," she told him.

"So naturally I have something to do with it?" he asked indignantly.

"Well,..."she trailed off. "Did you?"

"No!" he answered. "I mean, I don't think so... well, maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, I mean I said something but I didn't think he'd take it like this..."

With that he walked to the guild and stuck his head in the doorway.

"YOU!" Gray yelled from inside the guild. An ice spear landed where Natsu's head had been mere seconds before.

Natsu turned back to Lucy.

"I think I am the cause after all," he told her before walking into the guild, already flaming, to face the problem head on.

"Who said you could turn the guild into a block of ice, moron!" Natsu shouted at Gray as he entered.

"Who said you could _melt_ my block of ice, asshole!" Gray shouted back.

_'Oh boy,' _Lucy thought from outside and wisely chose to go back home for an hour or two.

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I said about you stripping," Natsu yelled. "But you don't have to be such a baby about it!"

"It's not what you said about _me _stripping that bothered me to begin with!" Gray yelled back.

Natsu flames were immediately extinguished as he looked at Gray curiously. "It isn't?"

"No! It's what you said about _me _liking to _watch Lyon _strip!" Gray shouted, making a dozen ice arrows spring up around Natsu.

"You missed," Natsu said casually, flaming up once more just enough to melt the arrows circling him. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go do something more useful," he added as he turned towards the exit still ablaze.

Gray growled. "Ice make wall!" he shouted, a massive wall of ice appearing to block Natsu.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me," Natsu told him, his fire already starting to melt the wall.

"Take it back, you flaming piece of turd," Gray growled out.

"And if I don't?" Natsu sneered back, now rounding on Gray and getting into a fighting stance.

"Ice make canon!"

Natsu jumped out of the way, glared at Gray and started running towards him, Gray having already switched the canon for a bow and arrow.

"Guys...," Mirajane said from the side. Mages fighting in the guild wasn't exactly a rare occurrence but this was getting a little out of hand. "Master won't be very happy...."

"Who cares!" Gray yelled. "Ice make fist!"

Natsu easily avoided it. He, for once in his life, was choosing to fight defensively at the moment. While he never tended to care whether or not he was being reckless, he somehow had enough sense to know that a little issue with Gray wasn't worth going into the full battle mode that would undoubtedly destroy the guild.

"Stop dodging, wimp!" Gray shouted.

"Stop breaking the guild, idiot!" Natsu retaliated. "It's not my fault you got so defensive because I noticed you like to watch-"

"I don't like watching him!" Gray cut him off angrily. "_You _like watching him!"

"I wouldn't watch a weakling like him!" Natsu shouted back.

A small 'hey' was heard from Lyon who happened to be present.

"I'd rather watch you!" he finished.

Gray immediately froze, staring at Natsu dumbfounded. He didn't just hear what he thought he heard... right?

Natsu, seeing that Gray was done using magic, stopped using his as well but tackled an unmoving Gray to the ground anyway.

"Are we done now?" he asked.

Gray nodded dumbly, still shell shocked.

"Good," Natsu answered, making his way to the door. When he was right next to it, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at the staring ice mage. "And I'm not taking it back," he said, before ducking out.

Gray's face slowly contorted back into a scowl.

"Why you little!!" he shouted, chasing after Natsu.

"Well, at least they're not in the guild..." Mirajane said to herself.

**a/n: **I love reviews! :D (And has anyone else noticed that Gray has been featured in all the stories so far....)


	7. Shiver: GrayxMistgun

**a/n:**Written for angel. from. the. dark. side. Hope it doesn't disappoint :)

pairing: MistgunxGray  
genre: romance

**Shiver**

It was common knowledge at Fairy Tail that nobody got to see Mistgun. Only the Master and Luxus had ever seen his face… or so was commonly believed.

There was, in fact, a single other person who had seen his face. A person who would fervently deny it, of course, if it ever got questioned, but it never did and their secret was safe.

Mistgun had, for reasons as inexplicable to him as they were to the other party, taken a liking the boy from when he was small. He'd found him sitting wistfully, to this day he refused to admit he'd been crying, and it had appealed to something protective in him. He'd watched silently for a few moments before sitting next to him and consoling him. He still had no idea what had possessed him to do that but he was hardly complaining.

He clearly remembered the young boy clinging to his arm, desperately seeking comfort that the cruel world had taken away from him. He remembered staying around the guild longer than he ever had afterwards, concealed from the others of course, because he couldn't help but feel the child needed him and, in a way he couldn't describe, he needed the child as well. Remembered the small pained "Niisan" that had been utter by the child's trembling lips when he'd finally had no choice but to go on a mission.

Today, their relationship was quite different. Still secret and still very much one of mutual need but…

"Urgh," Gray scowled indignantly as Mistgun pinned him to the wall, hood and scarf removed, revealing his face.

"Still think of me as you're Niisan?" Mistgun questioned not unkindly, placing a delicate kiss on the younger man's neck.

"Ha, because that's not disturbing," Gray scoffed then whined as Mistgun bit gently.

"Do you?" he questioned again, not able to hide the small smile that surfaced at the corner of his lips.

Gray blushed. "Is it weird if I said yes?" he said in a small voice.

Mistgun didn't appear to think so as he took Gray's lip between his own, kissing him softly. Gray mewled softly, hooking his arms behind Mistgun's neck and unintentionally sending a burst of cold down his back.

Mistgun growled slightly into the kiss as a warning. He ran a hand up his victim's shirt.

"Stop! Everyone is around!" Gray protested, stealing a glance at the various members of the guild around them.

Mistgun chuckled. "But they're all asleep, aren't they," he said. It wasn't a question.

"But Master…" he said, looking over at Makarov.

"I'm… szleeep," Marakov muttered, as he wisely chose to give in to Mistgun's magic for once. The master obviously knew what went on between them, but that didn't mean he would stay up to watch.

Gray nervously sent another unintentional burst of cold through Mistgun's body.

"Stop that," Mistgun reprimanded, a small smile playing at his lips none the less.

"Sorry, can't help it…" Gray mumbled, embarrassed.

"I know," Mistgun told him, placing a kiss on his nose. Then he bent down to whisper in Gray's ear. "My turn to make you shiver."

**a/n: **Sorry for any oocness. I find them kinda cute together in this ^^! Love my reviews!


	8. Snowball: NatsuxLucy

**a/n : **(laughs nervously) This one is stupid and a desperate attempt at getting my number of completed prompts up. It's based on a joke my friend told me, short and … at least a little funny? (Hopefully.) Enjoy?

Pairing: Slight (slight!) NatsuxLucy if you squint real hard.

**Snowball**

Erza, Lucy and Gray were peacefully (or as peacefully as could be expected at the guild) eating lunch when Natsu raced towards them, a ridiculously wide grin on his face.

"What's the difference between a snowman and a snow-woman?" he asked, barely concealed excitement radiating from him.

They stared at him blankly, waiting for the answer but not looking like they cared either way.

"Snowballs!" he exclaimed proudly.

Gray let out a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a scoff, a hint of a smile appeared on Erza's face and Lucy continued to stare blankly.

"You don't get it?" Natsu asked her with a frown.

"No, I get it." She paused. "I just didn't think it was funny."

He deflated a little and took a seat next to her.

A few minutes later, Happy flew towards the group excitedly.

"I just heard the best joke!" he told them happily. "What's the diffe-"

"Snowballs. And it's not funny," Natsu replied quickly, sneaking a glance at Lucy, most likely looking for some form of approval.

Happy threw Natsu a confused look.

"What's your joke?" Erza prompted, when it was clear it was a different joke in question.

"What's the difference between a happy cat and a happier cat?"

"What?" asked Natsu, secretly anxious to see if Happy's joke would receive better acclamation.

"More fish!"

For a second, a tiny fraction of a second, Natsu thought his joke had been victorious in this impromptu and unofficial battle of wits.

That thought shattered into a million dismayed pieces when Lucy laughed.

**a/n: **yeah…. XD


	9. Cold: GrayxLoki

**A/n:** Okay, so for this one to make sense we are assuming that Loki a. doesn't have a weird obsession with Lucy and b. can come into the human world as he pleases. Again, this one is written for angel from the dark side.

**Pairing: **Loki/Gray

**Genre: **humor, romance (ish)

**Cold**

Gray had thought that there was nothing could be worse than listening to Lucy go on and on, as she had yesterday, about her date that evening with the 'super-awesome-guy' she had met at the super market.

He had been wrong.

As bad as the excited incessant ramblings had been, it was nothing compared to the annoyed, disappointed and slightly angry ones he was enduring now.

"-and I don't think he listened to a single thing I was saying!" she was telling her friend earnestly. "I mean I know I'm cute and all that but I could never be with someone who only sees me as something he can parade around as a prize and have a little fun with. I _do_ have a brain!"

Gray was sure _his_ brain was being fried right now. Sometimes he thought Lucy confused him with Erza, or even Natsu, who were a million times better at this sort of thing. He cared a great deal about Lucy, she was one of his very best friends, but he'd never been one for drawn out conversations.

"And I really thought I liked him!" she said, unaffected by Loki as he came and took a seat beside Gray who was sitting across from Lucy.

"What are we talking about here?" he asked.

Lucy was all to happy to start from the beginning. Gray would have inwardly groaned at having to sit through the whole thing again, because walking away from a friend in need was THE biggest faux-pas, but he was rather distracted at the moment and none of the conversation was registering with him right now.

Loki's arm was touching his.

And Loki was innocently acting as if he had no idea when Gray knew for a fact that he was doing it on purpose.

He contemplated moving his arm but, knowing Loki, that would only make things worse. After a moment of thought, he figured Loki couldn't really do much to make it worse in public like this, so he took his chances, crossed his arms and shifted just so, effectively ending the contact.

Loki smirked, unnoticed by Lucy, and casually moved his hand down to the bench where it could seemingly carelessly rest.

It was an all but careless action, Gray knew, because his hand was now touching his thigh.

Gray defiantly stared straight forward with slightly narrowed eyes. Moving his leg was out of the question. He decided his best bet was ignoring the touch completely, so he tried to turn back to the conversation.

"I mean, he was just so _cold_," Lucy whined. "What kind of person would want to date someone cold!"

Loki chuckled.

"Shut up," Gray hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

But, naturally, Loki didn't listen.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he was saying. "A little chill never hurt anyone."

Gray scoffed and Lucy gave him a strange look.

"Okay... but I mean, it's not like he cared about me. And that can hurt someone," she argued, still one eye on Gray who was looking away from Loki.

"That I'll agree with," Loki said, his hand now slipping up Gray's thigh and Gray was doing his best to avoid reacting. "Indifference can hurt." He threw a pointed look at Gray.

"It's not indifference! It's-" Gray cut himself off with a cough, glancing at Lucy. "Look Luce, the guy's a jerk and it's not like you knew him long enough to get attached. Just forget about him, yeah?"

There was a pause.

"You're right, I was just letting off some steam," Lucy said, sounding more confused than hurt. What Gray was saying was absolutely true but it wasn't like him to be so outright with it. He usually let her rant and she knew he understood her need to, so obviously something was distracting him and she was trying to figure it out.

Meanwhile, Loki's hand was getting more bold and was currently toying with the hem of Gray's shirt.

"Lucy, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just...Stop. It!" he said, batting Loki's hands away.

Lucy frowned. "Are you two...?" she trailed off, Loki was pouting at Gray and Gray was shoving a hand in his face. Her question was as good as answered. A slight smirk appeared on her face. "Annnyway, I guess I'll go find Erza and give you two a break from my rant," she said with a knowing look. She was totally over her date now because this information was so much more interesting.

"Look what you did! You as good as told her!" Gray hissed.

"So? She was going to find out eventually and it's not like she cares," Loki drawled, trying to tug Gray closer.

"I know it's just- urgh, you piss me off," he said getting up and and walking out of the guild.

"Wait!" Loki called, three steps behind him. He caught up to him right as they exited the guild and he pulled Gray around the corner. He trapped him against the wall and leaned in close. "Don't be so cold," he whispered before meshing his lips to Gray's.

Gray sighed into the kiss. "For now," he said before his lips were once again covered.

**a/n: **Okay, so we had a short break for a Gray centered story last chapter but now were back! XD Aaah, all the stuff I put him through... Poor boy... :P


End file.
